


Cân Cả Thiên Hạ

by thaopham9689



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaopham9689/pseuds/thaopham9689





	Cân Cả Thiên Hạ

Cân Cả Thiên Hạ

  
[](https://hamsach.com/) Tìm kiếm __

Danh sách

  * [Truyện mới cập nhật](https://hamsach.com/truyen-moi-cap-nhat)
  * [Truyện đã hoàn thành](https://hamsach.com/truyen-da-hoan-thanh)
  * [Truyện full](https://hamsach.com/truyen-full)
  * [Truyện Ngôn Tình Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh/hoan)
  * [Truyện Kiếm Hiệp Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep/hoan)
  * [Truyện Tiên Hiệp Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep/hoan)
  * [Truyện Đam Mỹ Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dam-my/hoan)
  * [Truyện Teen Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/truyen-teen/hoan)
  * [Truyện Thám Hiểm Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tham-hiem/hoan)
  * [Truyện Trinh Thám Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trinh-tham/hoan)

Thể loại

  * [TIÊN HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  * [KIẾM HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep)
  * [NGÔN TÌNH](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh)
  * [ĐÔ THỊ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/do-thi)
  * [QUAN TRƯỜNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/quan-truong)
  * [VÕNG DU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/vong-du)
  * [KHOA HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/khoa-huyen)
  * [HUYỀN HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)
  * [DỊ GIỚI](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/di-gioi)
  * [DỊ NĂNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/di-nang)
  * [QUÂN SỰ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/quan-su)
  * [LỊCH SỬ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/lich-su)
  * [XUYÊN KHÔNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/xuyen-khong)
  * [TRỌNG SINH](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trong-sinh)
  * [TRINH THÁM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trinh-tham)
  * [THÁM HIỂM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tham-hiem)
  * [LINH DỊ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/linh-di)
  * [SẮC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/sac)
  * [NGƯỢC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nguoc)
  * [SỦNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/sung)
  * [CUNG ĐẤU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/cung-dau)
  * [NỮ CƯỜNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nu-cuong)
  * [GIA ĐẤU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/gia-dau)
  * [ĐÔNG PHƯƠNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dong-phuong)
  * [ĐAM MỸ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dam-my)
  * [BÁCH HỢP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/bach-hop)
  * [HÀI HƯỚC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/hai-huoc)
  * [ĐIỀN VĂN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dien-van)
  * [CỔ ĐẠI](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/co-dai)
  * [MẠT THẾ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/mat-the)
  * [TRUYỆN TEEN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/truyen-teen)
  * [PHƯƠNG TÂY](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/phuong-tay)
  * [NỮ PHỤ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nu-phu)
  * [LIGHT NOVEL](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/light-novel)
  * [VIỆT NAM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/viet-nam)
  * [ĐOẢN VĂN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/doan-van)
  * [KHÁC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/khac)

Tuyển tập

  * [Tiên hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/tien-hiep-hay)
  * [Kiếm hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/kiem-hiep-hay)
  * [Ngôn tình hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hay)
  * [Trinh thám hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-hay)
  * [Truyện Teen hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/truyen-teen-hay)
  * [Đam mỹ hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-hay)
  * [Ngôn tình Sắc](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sac)
  * [Ngôn tình Sủng](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sung)
  * [Ngôn tình Hài](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hai)
  * [Ngôn tình Xuyên không](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-xuyen-khong)
  * [Đam Mỹ Hài](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-hai)
  * [Đam mỹ H Văn](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-h-van)
  * [Trinh thám Đô thị](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-do-thi)
  * [Trinh thám Linh Dị](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-linh-di)

  


__

__

  1. [__ Truyện](https://hamsach.com)
  2. [Tiên Hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  3. [Cân Cả Thiên Hạ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha)

[ ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha)

# Cân Cả Thiên Hạ

  
_Đánh giá:_  
**9.3  
**/_10_  
_ từ _  
**_370_ _lượt_**  


##  [ [email protected] ](https://hamsach.com/tac-gia/truonghongsinh1207)

  * [TIÊN HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  * [DỊ GIỚI](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/di-gioi)
  * [HUYỀN HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)
  * [XUYÊN KHÔNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/xuyen-khong)
  * [TRỌNG SINH](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trong-sinh)
  * [DỊ NĂNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/di-nang)
  * [HÀI HƯỚC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/hai-huoc)
  * Đang ra
  * 1604 Chương __
  * 40.21K Lượt xem __
  * 369 Lượt thích __

  
[Đọc từ đầu](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-1)  
[Đọc tiếp](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha)  


  * Chương mới nhất
  * [Chương 1536 : Linh hồn thế giới](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-1536)
  * [Chương 1535 : Lại được ban thưởng chiến sủng](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-1535)
  * [Chương 1534 : Giải tỏa tâm lý](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-1534)

**Thể loại: **Dị giới, hệ thống, tu chân, hài hước, trùng sinh

Hắn là một kẻ có mệnh khổ.

Trong một đêm trời đất âm u, hắn bị một con rắn cắn chết rồi xuyên qua một thế giới xa lạ, sống lại trên người một thanh niên đã hôn mê 20 năm.

Hắn là kẻ có tình có nghĩa, luôn đối xử chân thành với những người xung quanh nhưng không có nghĩa hắn thích làm anh hùng, làm người tốt. Hắn chỉ vì hắn và người thân của hắn.

Từ đây cuộc hành trình tiến lên đỉnh cao của cuộc đời hắn được bắt đầu.   


  * __ Danh sách chương

  * [Chương 1 : Mở đầu](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-1)
  * [Chương 2 : Chuyển sinh](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-2)
  * [Chương 3 : Dung hợp gian thương hệ thống](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-3)
  * [Chương 4 : Rắn mập bá cháy](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-4)
  * [Chương 5 : Vay nặng lãi từ hắc hệ thống](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-5)
  * [Chương 6 : Thí nghiệm săn quái, bị quái cho ăn hành](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-6)
  * [Chương 7 : Một năm ở nhà dưỡng thương](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-7)
  * [Chương 8 : Gian thương hệ thống](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-8)
  * [Chương 9 : Mục tiêu mới](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-9)
  * [Chương 10 : Chúc mừng bạn nhận *100 chai Dạ Hương](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-10)
  * [Chương 11 : Tiểu thư ta bảo vệ ngươi](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-11)
  * [Chương 12 : Vào trong sâm lâm](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-12)
  * [Chương 13 : Khủng bố tiểu Vũ Y](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-13)
  * [Chương 14 : Đạt được danh hiệu Phá Huyết](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-14)
  * [Chương 15 : Thiếu gia người này là Lăng Vân, gia chủ Lăng gia nhi tử không thể bán vào lầu xanh được](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-15)
  * [Chương 16 : Các ngươi đánh nhau còn ta xem là được](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-16)
  * [Chương 17 : Tỷ tỷ vô địch, Tỷ tỷ vô địch, Cố lên, Cố lên](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-17)
  * [Chương 18 : Đi học](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-18)
  * [Chương 19 : Gặp tập kích](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-19)
  * [Chương 20 : Đến thiên long học viện](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-20)
  * [Chương 21 : Máu chó tình tiết](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-21)
  * [Chương 22 : Không gian trồng trọt cách lên cấp](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-22)
  * [Chương 23 : Đi ăn trộm, làm giàu không khó](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-23)
  * [Chương 24 : Lên cấp hắc ám kĩ năng và vụ án kẻ siêu cấp phá hoại](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-24)
  * [Chương 25 : Nhập Học, Bắt Đầu Mở TIệm Rèn](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-25)
  * [Chương 26 : Gặp lại người quen](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-26)
  * [Chương 27 : Kiếm tiền thật khó thôi đi đánh cướp mới là vương đạo](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-27)
  * [Chương 28 : Cùng nhau làm việc xấu](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-28)
  * [Chương 29 : Bắt Cóc, Đòi Tiền Chuộc Học Sinh Của La Lan Học viện](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-29)
  * [Chương 30 : Chiến hóa thần hậu kì](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-30)
  * [Chương 31 : Khi Nào Trả Đủ Tiền THì Ta Thả Người](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-31)
  * [Chương 32 : Người của la lan học viện đến](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-32)
  * [Chương 33 : Món tiền lớn đến tay](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-33)
  * [Chương 34 : Quay ra đồ Tốt!!!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-34)
  * [Chương 35 : Chuyển chức thành công](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-35)
  * [Chương 36 : Ngạo kiều la lị hệ thống có thực thể, rắn mập tiến hóa biết nói tiếng người](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-36)
  * [Chương 37 : Nhiệm vụ chính tuyến thay đổi](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-37)
  * [Chương 38 : Huyết mạch ác ma thủ hộ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-38)
  * [Chương 39 : Kích hoạt tương tác](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-39)
  * [Chương 40 : Hệ thống phe phái](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-40)
  * [Chương 41 : Cướp bóc đại quy mô](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-41)
  * [Chương 42 : Thu hoạch đầy túi](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-42)
  * [Chương 43 : Ác quỷ triền thân](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-43)
  * [Chương 44 : Bắt đầu thành lập ác ma điện](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-44)
  * [Chương 45 : Tế điển kinh hoàng](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-45)
  * [Chương 46 : Tinh anh thủ hộ giả](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-46)
  * [Chương 47 : San bằng tất cả, tạo một pháo đài](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-47)
  * [Chương 48 : Tử linh sinh vật thủ hộ thành](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-48)
  * [Chương 49 : Thần bí thế lực ác ma điện, sứ giả của tam tông tứ viện tới](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-49)
  * [Chương 50 : Tiện tay làm thịt](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha/chuong-50)
  *     * __
    * __
    * [1](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha)
    * [2](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha?p=2)
    * [3](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha?p=3)
    * [4](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha?p=4)
    * [5](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha?p=5)
    * [__](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha?p=2)
    * [__](https://hamsach.com/truyen/can-ca-thien-ha?p=33)

  * __Truyện được xem nhiều

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/linh-vu-thien-ha)

Linh Vũ Thiên Hạ

4707 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/truyen-dau-pha-thuong-khung)

Đấu Phá Thương Khung

1641 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dau-pha-thuong-khung)

Đấu Phá Thương Khung

1641 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/truyen-than-khong-thien-ha)

Thần Khống Thiên Hạ

2672 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/pham-nhan-tu-tien)

Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên

2448 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-chua-te)

Đại Chúa Tể

1563 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/than-dao-dan-ton)

Thần Đạo Đan Tôn

4752 Chương

  * [

Vô Tận Đan Điền

3610 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/vo-tan-dan-dien)
  * [

Ma Đạo Tổ Sư

130 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-dao-to-su)
  * [

Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên Chi Tiên Giới Thiên (Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên 2)

1177 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/pham-nhan-tu-tien-chi-tien-gioi-thien-pham-nhan-tu-tien-2)

### Giới thiệu

**Hầm sách** là website [đọc truyện online](https://hamsach.com/) cập nhật liên tục và nhanh nhất các truyện [tiên hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep), [kiếm hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep), [ngôn tình](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh), [xuyên không](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/xuyen-khong), [huyền ảo](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)... được các thành viên đóng góp rất nhiều truyện hay và nổi bật. Hỗ trợ mọi loại thiết bị như điện thoại, máy tính bảng.

### Hỗ trợ

  * [__ Báo lỗi](https://hamsach.com/contact)
  * [__ FAQs](https://hamsach.com/tos)
  * [__ TOS](https://hamsach.com/tos)
  * [__[email protected]](https://hamsach.com/cdn-cgi/l/email-protection#5831363e37183039352b393b30763b3735)
  * [__Contact](https://hamsach.com/contact)

  
[12 nữ thần](https://hamsach.com/truyen/12-nu-than)   
[đế bá](https://hamsach.com/truyen/de-ba)   
[đại chúa tể](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-chua-te)   
[thần đạo đan tôn](https://hamsach.com/truyen/than-dao-dan-ton)   
[phong lưu tam quốc](https://hamsach.com/truyen/phong-luu-tam-quoc)   
[ngôn tình 18+](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sex-ngon-tinh-18)   
[đam mỹ h](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-h-van)   
[truyện ngôn tình hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hay)   
[truyện ngôn tình sắc](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sac)   
[truyện kiếm hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/kiem-hiep-hay)   
[truyện tiên hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/tien-hiep-hay)   
[ngôn tình sủng](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sung)   
[truyện 18+](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/truyen-18)   
[sstruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/sstruyen.com)   
[truyenyy com](https://hamsach.com/tag/truyenyy.com)   
[truyencv com](https://hamsach.com/tag/truyencv.com)   
[webtruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/webtruyen.com)   
[wattpad com](https://hamsach.com/tag/wattpad)   
[thichdoctruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/thichdoctruyen.com)   
[goctruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/goctruyen.com)   
[wikidich com](https://hamsach.com/tag/wikidich)   


__

__   


  * [__Trang chủ](https://hamsach.com)
  * ____
  * Tuyển tập

  * Thể loại

__   


var baseUrl = "https:\/\/hamsach.com";  
var currentUrl = "https:\/\/hamsach.com\/truyen\/can-ca-thien-ha";

if ('serviceWorker' in navigator) {  
window.addEventListener('load', function() {  
navigator.serviceWorker.register('/service-worker.js').then(function(registration) {  
}, function(err) {  
console.log('ServiceWorker registration failed: ', err);  
});  
})  
}  
window.dataLayer = window.dataLayer || [];  
function gtag() {  
dataLayer.push(arguments);  
}  
gtag('js', new Date());  
gtag('config', 'UA-149286405-1');   
{  
"@context": "https://schema.org",  
"@type": "WebSite",  
"url": "https://hamsach.com/",  
"potentialAction": {  
"@type": "SearchAction",  
"target": "https://hamsach.com/tim-kiem?q={search_term_string}",  
"query-input": "required name=search_term_string"  
}  
}  



End file.
